


Keeping Him Safe

by BookWyrm07



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mutual Pining, QuarantinedWithThiam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24799648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookWyrm07/pseuds/BookWyrm07
Summary: Liam convinces Theo to stay with him through the shelter in place order. They like each other, but they're idiots.
Relationships: Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken
Comments: 29
Kudos: 140





	1. Chapter 1

Theo read the regulations about the Shelter In Place Order again. Nope. They definitely were not compatible with living in your truck. He couldn't charge his phone at the library, school or Starbucks when it was all shut down. The cafe he had been waiting tables at was going to take out only, so he was also out of a job. 

He shook his head. Priorities: first shelter then money. The tunnels were an option. He could clean out the old lab, maybe turn it into a small apartment. It would keep the police off his back and he might be able to sleep down there. The grocery store would be looking for people to combat the panic shoppers, so that was a possible job. 

A sound from the woods interrupted the thought. The sound of movement in the trees, moving towards him. He was parked at the edge of the preserve in an open turn around, laying in the back of his truck. It was not a good place to get attacked. He crouched, ready to defend against whatever came out. The wind shifted and he relaxed, jumped to the ground and crossed his arms.

Liam ran out of the forest. Theo smirked. The beta hadn't even been using a path, just running through dense forest like it was nothing. He smiled for a second when he saw Theo, then he scowled. "I've been looking for you."

Theo's chest tightened at the smile. He took a deep breath, slowed his heart rate and kept his chemo signals from betraying anything, just in case Liam thought to check them. "You found me."

Liam's eyes flashed gold. The scent of his anger grew stronger. "I thought we were friends, Theo, allies at least. We've been watching out for each other, fighting together for months." 

This is pretty much exactly how he expected this to go. All that was missing was his broken nose. Theo sighed, but didn't say anything. He wasn't sure what they were exactly, more than allies, less than friends. They didn't hang out, but watched out for each other. They texted a lot, and not always about threats. 

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Liam yelled silencing the nearby wildlife. 

"You want to just punch me now so we can get it over with? I just got laid off and need to see about finding a new job before this lockdown thing starts."

"What? There's a pandemic. No one should be working." The anger was gone, replaced by confusion. 

"I seriously doubt we have anything to worry about from a virus."

"You don't know that, and a virus killed half of Satome's pack, almost killed Scott, Malia and Kira, and even if we can't get sick we could still spread it to others." He shook his head, and fell quiet. When he spoke again he sounded hurt. "Why did I have to find out from Parrish that you were living in your truck?" 

"I didn't want your pity." He kept his voice neutral.

Liam crossed his arms and glowered. "Do I smell like pity?" 

No. Liam smelled like anger, frustration and betrayal, but no pity. 

"Yeah," was all Liam said. He stomped up to the passenger side of Theo's truck, climbed in and slammed the door. "Get in. You're driving us back to my house. The spare room is already cleaned out and set up for you."

Theo couldn't hide his surprise, then he smelled Liam's triumph. "What are your parents going to say when you show up with a homeless psycho to quarantine with?"

"My parents are doctors. They don't want to risk spreading the virus, so they're staying with Melissa. Scott and Melia are staying with Stiles."

Theo shrugged and got in the car.

\---

Theo didn't say anything as he drove to Liam's house, or while Liam showed him around and his new room. "There's a bathroom right there." Liam pointed at a door that slid into the wall. "Sorry it's kind of a mess. It's my bathroom, our bathroom now, I guess. My room is also connected to it." 

Theo stared at him. He still didn't say anything. "Okay," Liam said, trying to fill the silence. "Sorry the bed is so small. It's my old twin… I should probably let you settle in, unpack, shower, whatever. Not that you need a shower, I mean you don't smell bad not that I'm sniffing you. It's just the werewolf nose thing." He closed his mouth. Theo was still staring at him. "I'm going to go make dinner. Do you like ramen?"

Theo laughed and gave that damn grin that always seemed to make Liam's pants too tight. "Yeah, ramen is good."

Liam ran. He literally ran out of Theo's room, down the stairs and into the kitchen. Going through the familiar steps of boiling water, chopping the vegetables and seasoning the broth calmed him down enough to make an important call. 

He smiled at the phone when a tired looking, but still pretty middle aged blonde woman answered. Their blue eyes matched, and so did their smiles. "Hi, Ma."

"Hi, kiddo. What are you doing?" Liam could see she was at the hospital in a hallway near the Emergency Room.

"Making ramen for dinner." He pointed his phone at the pot then then cutting board so she could see he was including healthy additions.

"You get points for the veggies but a massive deduction for your choice of meat." She made a face at him, before turning serious. "Everything set there? Ready to shelter in place?"

"Yep, all set… but there's something I wanted to run by you. How do you feel about my friend Theo staying here through the quarantine?"

"Theo? Is he the guy with the truck, the guy you're crushing on-"

"Mom!" Liam whispered harshly. Through gritted teeth he whispered, "he can probably hear you, and it isn't about that. Theo's been living in his truck, and he just got laid off from his waiter job."

She froze. "Oh. Is he part of your pack?" She said the last word with hesitation. She was new to the supernatural stuff, but Liam loved how much she was trying to wrap her mind around it.

"Maybe. Kind of. I don't know. He isn't part of Scott's pack, but I thought he was part mine, but if he was he should have asked me for help."

"Some people just don't know how to ask. Give him a break, and let him know that our spare room is his. Not just for quarantine, but until he doesn't need it." 

Liam could hear the hospital pa system calling Dr. Dunbar in the background. "You're the best, Ma. Stay safe, if you can. Love you."

"Love you too, kiddo."

They hung up and Liam got to constructing his bowls of noodles.

\---

Theo waited outside the kitchen. His mind worked over everything he'd heard.

"You going to come in and get your noodles?" Liam asked in the same volume he'd used when talking to his mom. When Theo walked through the door he asked. "How much did you overhear?"

"I heard you call me pack, and that you see your pack and Scott's as different." The truth was he heard it all, but there was no way he was going to let Liam know he knew about his crush, or that he felt the same. He would have to be careful, try to keep some distance so he didn't hurt Liam more than necessary.

"I'm still part of Scott's pack." He chewed his lip thinking. "It's like my grandparents. They're my family, but Mom and I haven't lived with them since she finished medical school. We're all still family, just not as close as before. Scott and the others are still Pack, but at the same time, I have my own Pack."

Theo stopped listening. He stared at the bowls of ramen, at least he assumed there was ramen in there somewhere. The top of the bowl was covered in carrots, scallions, mushrooms, and shredded seaweed. That was topped with real beef and a soft boiled egg cut in half, the yolk just barely dripping into the broth. "Damn, Dunbar. When you said ramen I was expecting standard salty instant noodles, not Ram-Don."

Liam rolled his eyes and handed Theo a fork. "The instant noodles are under the veg, and it's re-hydrated jerky not hanwoo. Don't look at me like that. It's good." 

Theo gave a skeptical look and took a bite. It was good, better than the cup of noodles he'd been eating. "I'm impressed."

\---

Theo tried to focus on brushing his teeth. He couldn't believe how much he had lost control, not just of the situation, but his emotions as well. Liam was less than three feet away and completely naked. The only things between them were his own pajama pants, a thin shower curtain and too little open space. He could have the pants off and Liam pressed against the wall in about two seconds. Theo closed his eyes, took a deep breath and slowed his heart. He brushed his teeth.

"Isn't the point of brushing to clean your teeth, not punish them?" Liam stood in the shower. A towel wrapped around his narrow hips. Beads of water clung to his chest and shoulders. He smiled and the room suddenly felt too bright. 

Theo spit the toothpaste before he choked, rinsed and spit again. He grinned at Liam through the mirror. "I'm just enthusiastic about oral hygiene." He enjoyed the way Liam squirmed.

Once the door closed Theo cursed himself. Flirting and innuendo weren't the way to keep Liam safe.


	2. Chapter 2

Liam looked through the fridge. "Mmmm bacon," he mumbled.

"Mrrow," came a deep feline voice.

He turned and saw a large orange tabby cat with a cream colored spot on the top of his nose. "Not for you." He turned from the fridge, cured meat in hand and saw the cat giving him a pleading look. "If I give you a fresh can of food will you stop looking at me like that?" The cat turned in a circle, chirping. 

"Do you always let your cat manipulate you first thing in the morning?" Theo asked. 

Liam noticed how Theo's pajama pants rode low on his hips, and regretted coming downstairs in just his boxers and t-shirt. "I'm not being manipulated. The cats always get canned food in the mornings, and Boop Snoot is my mom's cat. The tiny black and orange one is mine. Her name is Boudicca."

"Boop Snoot and Boudicca?" Theo asked, his lips pursed to keep from laughing.

Liam waved the package of bacon at the cat. "Look at him. His snoot has been permanently booped, and Boudicca was named after a celtic warrior queen who kicked Roman ass."

The big orange cat tried to rub his face against meat, but Liam moved it away. He set the human food aside and opened a fresh can of cat food. Boop Snoot wove between his feet meowing. 

"You know, in the wild adult cats let their kittens pounce on them for practice, even lions and leopards do it," Theo said from the doorway.

Liam didn't turn around. "Yeah, I saw some videos of that. They even pretend to be hurt to help build confidence." He set two small plates of food on the floor. Boop Snoop dove on the bigger one.

"Yeah, that's where I draw the line."

Liam looked up and saw tiny black and orange paws on either side of Theo's head, her claws visible. Bright yellow eyes peeked over the top of his hair. "Oh my God! Bad kitty! Boudicca, down!" Liam yelled.

Theo took the kitten by the scruff of her neck and she curled up on herself. He looked her right in the eyes, her nose almost touching his. "Impressive jump, Boudicca. It's fine, Liam. The scratches are already healing, besides, she's just a kitten. How old? Twelve weeks?"

Liam winced. "Six months. She's just small for her age."

Theo looked from the kitten to the werewolf. "Did you pick the smallest angriest kitten intentionally or was it just a coincidence?"

Liam felt the blood rush to his face. He had picked her because she was small and fiesty, but there was no way he'd admit that now. "How about you put her down so she can eat without getting a taste for chimera meat."

\---

They made breakfast. Liam at the stove cooking the bacon and french toast. Theo mixed the batter and sliced fruit. They ate and cleaned up together in compatible silence. When the dishwasher was loaded and the counters wiped down Liam asked, "What do you want to do today?"

Theo thought for a moment. "We could start tunneling under the stove. If we pull a few all nighters we could make it to Mason's house by the Fourth of July."

Liam groaned. "This isn't prison, and acting like it is will just make you miserable. Treat it more like the best sleepover of all time."

"I'm already sleeping over at your house, Liam." Theo rolled his eyes.

"You never had a sleepover as a kid, did you?" Liam's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open.

Theo shoved down a small spike of anger. His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Oh yeah, all the time. It's not like I had fake parents to control with fear and violence or evil doctors on the lookout for new test subjects watching my every move." 

"What about before all that? Mason and I had our best sleep overs between seven and ten."

"Is peeking at ten really something to brag about?" 

Liam didn't take the bait. "I'm serious. Scott said you, him and Stiles used to be friends, before… everything. Didn't you ever have sleepovers?"

"No. They did, and at first I was invited, but my parents… had a lot of rules." He felt Liam's eyes on him, could smell his curiosity but Liam didn't ask.

The beta nodded. "That means we go all out. Popcorn, junk food, scary movies…" He smiled brighter than the sun, and Theo knew he was going to go along with every insane aspect of Liam's plan. "Blanket fort!" He shouted and literally jumped up and down.

\---

As it turned out a "blanket fort" was not actually made out of blankets. Liam used several sheets, a dozen clothes pins when those ran out chip clips were pressed into service, tacs, yarn and the couch to make a semi stable tent. Theo helped where he could, holding sheets, adjusting supports to make it more secure, and sometimes playing with Boudicca so she would keep out of the way. 

They laid on their stomachs side by side on a mound of pillows and cushions. A large bowl of popcorn sat in front of them. Boop Snoot curled between their legs, snoring. Theo laid at an angle so Liam would think he was watching the movie, but instead he watched Liam. 

The beta was engrossed. His eyes never left the screen. Theo was mesmerized by the way he ate the popcorn, not in handfuls, but two or three kernels at a time, chewing slowly, his tongue slipping out to capture stray grains of salt off his lips.

Liam had beautiful lips, pink and pouty. Theo wondered for a moment if they were as soft as they looked, wondered what it would feel like to kiss him. 

The last time Theo kissed someone came into his head, unbidden. Tracey in his lap, her hands in his hair then his claws sinking into her. That's what he did to people that got close to him. He let them get close, let them think they were safe then he killed them. 

He was a coyote and ambush predator. It was in his DNA. His mind supplied the image, Liam in his lap, all bright blue eyes and smiles until Theo's claws sink in. Confusion and betrayal play across his face then his eyes go dim, dull.

As the panic hit him Liam screamed, and jumped, then the entire fort came down on top of them. Theo clawed his way out. The sheet tore in his hands. He looked for threats, any sign of danger. 

Boudicca pounced on a lump in the sheet. Liam laughed and pulled the sheet off his head. "I've seen this movie three times and that part always gets me. I didn't realize you were so into it. We're safe. You can put your claws away." He picked up the small cat, and pretended to scold her. "Boo-boo, you evil little bitch. You broke our fort." She purred and rubbed her face against his arm.

Theo took a deep breath. Liam was startled by the movie, thought he was freaked out by the movie. The cat attacked the fort. The only dangerous thing in the room was him. He gave Liam that well practiced charming smile. "She got us pretty good, didn't she? The mighty hunter."

They cleared away the sheets and laid back down on their cushions and finished the movie. Boop Snoot hadn't moved, didn't seem to care. Boudicca curled into Liam's arms and went to sleep. When the horror movie ended Liam turned on an old Marvel movie. 

"This will be nicer to fall asleep to, besides Bucky is hot," he said inway of explanation and laid his head on the pillow.

\---

Liam laid in the pile of pillows and cushions, but couldn't sleep. Theo slept next to him in the same pile. They were so close he could reach out and touch the chimera. Instead he enjoyed the peaceful look on his face. He was always so guarded when awake. He never looked that soft, that open.

An orange and white face with green judgmental eyes appeared between him and Theo. "I'm being creepy, aren't I?" Liam asked in a quiet whisper. The cat laid down, curled his paws under himself and continued to look at him with disapproval. Liam sighed and got up.

He went out to the back yard and sat on his old tire swing. The area was lit by street and security lights. In the last few years he'd used it more for lacrosse practice than swinging but tonight he took comfort in the sway. 

After a few minutes on social media his phone rang with a video call. He answered immediately. 

"I saw you were up, so I thought I'd check in on you." His mom sat in a room he didn't recognize. A pale yellow towel was wrapped around her head.

He gave her a smile. "I couldn't sleep. That doesn't look like Scott's room."

"No, David and I are taking the guest room. We didn't want to leave any scents behind that would bother Scott."

"Thanks for saving me an awkward conversation with my alpha about my parents having sex in his bed." 

Her eyes got wide. "Liam! I can't believe you said that."

He just shrugged. "Ma, I can hear your heartbeat from across the house. Headphones and other distractions only block things out if I focus. I got very used to the fact that my parents have sex."

"And now for something completely different. Have you told Theo how you feel?" 

Liam laughed at the reference, before his smile turned sad. "No, I haven't said anything, and I won't, but he knows how I feel. I can't control my chemo signals at all." 

"Can't you read his chemo signals?" 

Liam shook his head. "No. He can control them, literally smell like any feeling he wants."

She chewed her bottom lip, the same way Liam did as she thought. "Why don't you tell him how you feel. I'm not trying to change your mind, just want to know your reason."

"Theo just moved in, and he doesn't really accept that he's pack yet. If I make a move he might think being with me is a condition to one or both of those things. Coercion isn't consent."

Her voice was gentle and clearly proud when she said, "when did my little boy grow into such a good man?"

Liam felt tears well in his eyes. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat, and asked the question he never thought he would be brave enough to ask. "Does that mean you're no longer afraid I'll turn out like my father?"


	3. Chapter 3

Liam's lips were even softer than Theo imagined. He sighed into the kiss and rolled them so he was on top. Liam wrapped his legs around Theo's waist, and thrust their hips together. Theo longed to taste his skin and moved his kiss down his jaw. He delighted in the feel of soft light stubble. He kissed, licked and nibbled at Liam's neck. Liam's fingers ran through his hair. Fangs. The taste of blood. Liam made a gurgling sound as he gasped for breath through his ruined throat. 

Theo sat up, his eyes wide. He shook. This was nothing like his usual nightmare. Even as a child his dreams would wake him in a cold sweat. He didn't need any help from movies or TV to fuel his bad dreams. Real life did just fine on it's own, Tara breaking one of Dad's rules and blaming him, Dad's punishment, then Mom's voice. "This wouldn't happen if you were smart enough to follow the simplest rule. Now, wear long sleeves tomorrow. Kids in foster care get raped as well as beaten." 

When he got older and his family was only left in his nightmares the Doctors showed up there as well. He was flooded with images of failed experiments, and what would happen to him if he outlived his usefulness. His imagination came up with new experiments they could try on a failure like him.

Right after Liam brought him back his dreams were mostly about Tara taking back her heart. After the war other people he'd hurt showed up. Tracey and Josh clawed him with those glowing blue talons. Malia shot him. Scott killed him. 

With those he would startle awake and lay in bed a while, sometimes he would go back to sleep, sometimes not, but this time ten minutes later, he still fought the panic. Liam would notice, come to check on him if he didn't get his shit together.

He stood, dropped his pajamas in a heap on the floor and shifted form. The panic faded. A coyote-wolf didn't care about the future, only now. The animal brain didn't let him worry. It also didn't dream like his human mind. He jumped back on the bed, turned in a circle and went back to sleep.

\---

The door opened a couple of inches. Theo sniffed the air, in animal form he trusted his nose more than his eyes, fur, cat food, and playful curiosity. He opened one eye to see the small black and orange cat climbing on to the bed.

After a moment's pause and a head tilt she walked around, then over the canine. She crouched. Theo pretended not to see her wiggle her butt to adjust her angle of attack. She pounced at his face. He dodged and used his snout to flip her onto the bedroom floor.

To Theo's surprise she didn't run, but pounced again. He jumped off the bed into a play crouch. The game was on. They batted and play-bit at each other, then Boudicca ran. Theo chased her out the door and down the stairs.

Theo tackled her in the living room. Boudicca was on her back between Theo's large paws. He gently bit at her paws as he batted at his face.

"What's-" Liam froze looking at them. 

Theo closed his mouth and looked back. 

The beta's eyes widened. "Theo? O-M-G you're so fluffy!" He dove at the coyote-wolf. His hands went into the fur, ruffling and scratching. "Can I give you a belly rub?" 

Theo growled softly.

He rubbed at Theo's ears. "No. Of course not. Stupid question. I shouldn't have even asked, but you know dog parks are still open."

Theo growled again.

"Alright. No dog park, you probably don't want to deal with all the butt sniffing." He went quiet for a moment, but still pet and scratched the places Theo couldn't reach in this form. His face lit up. "Walkies!"

Theo glared, but Liam pleaded with his eyes. 

\---

Liam tried to shake the tension in his shoulders. He hoped the long walk with Theo in wolf form would have relieved the pressure, vented the IED. It didn't work. He reminded himself to keep moving, and started making lunch. The scent of anger hit him and he had to force his own not to grow in response.

"Never again," Theo growled.

"It wasn't that bad." Liam took a deep breath, and focused on kneading the pizza dough.

Theo spoke through gritted teeth. "You let those patchouli smelling hippies and their crotch demon smear almond butter in my fur, then gave me a stupid name."

Liam took a deep breath. Theo's scent hit his nose and despite the chimera's obvious anger Liam calmed a bit. "If you're going to be in here, grate the cheese. She was a toddler, not a demon, but I admit they did reek of patchouli and almond butter."

Theo got the mozzarella from the fridge. "I'll say they did. I had to shampoo three times to get the smell out. Seriously, though, Snuggle Pumpkin?" He glared.

Liam smiled. "The kid was already touching you and the parents were freaking out. I said the most nonthreatening name I could think of to calm them down, and at least I got her to pick up the Pomeranian before he stuck his nose up your ass."

"Never again," Theo said firmly.

\---

Liam often thought of his anger like his grandma's tea kettle. It was always there, and could go from cold to screaming hot in about a minute. On bad days he felt like he was just a second away boiling over, but somehow Theo's presence kept him at a small simmer. The way they teased and worked together just kept him grounded. He really couldn't deny Theo was his anchor.

"Are you going to tell me what's bothering you or sit there and brood all day?" Theo sprawled on the couch scrolling through Netflix.

"Nothing's bothering me. It's just a bad day."

Theo glared. "A bad day? You got me on a leash and had strangers to call me Snuggle Pumpkin. How is that a bad day?"

He felt a small smile at the memory. "No, that was awesome." The smile dropped. "It's a bad day, IED wise. I'm trying to think of a way to let off steam, but none of my usual methods are available."

Theo's heart rate spiked and Liam thought he got a small whiff of arousal. He visibly swallowed before he asked, "how do you normally do that?"

"A couple hours in the gym or a very long run."

Theo's chemo signals completely shut down. "We could spar in the backyard, have a fake fight like we did at the zoo."

Liam thought for a second. "I'm changing my clothes. I don't want you ripping this shirt."

Five minutes later they stood in the backyard. Liam now wore shorts and a tank top, Theo was shirtless and in his jeans. Both were barefoot. They faced each other.

Liam shuffled his feet. "So how do we start this?"

"It's a fight, Liam. How many of those have you been in?" Theo rolled his eyes. "Want me to punch you in the face a few times while yelling out insults like I did last time. Your neighbors might call the police, though."

Liam threw the first punch, hitting Theo right between the eyes. 

Theo laughed. "Pulling your punches won't give you the stress relief you need."

Liam punched him again. This time he rocked backwards, then threw a punch of his own. They exchanged several punches avoiding hits to each other's nose and mouth so blood wouldn't be an issue. Sweat poured from their skin. 

With a hard hit to the chest Theo knocked Liam flat on his back. The beta twisted his feet to trip the chimera. He wasn't expecting Theo to fall directly on top of him. 

They froze, both breathing heavy. Chest to chest, face to face their lips were almost touching. Theo closed the distance. Liam returned the kiss, his hands slid up Theo's sides. Theo pulled back, his eyes wide and ran.

\---

Theo slammed the door and locked it. His heart pounded. He had done it. He kissed Liam. He reminded himself what a disaster it would be if he kept doing that, imagined the light fading from those impossibly bright blue eyes, blood spilling over those perfect pouty lips. No. He couldn't do that to Liam. He grabbed his duffle bag from under the bed.

"So that's it?" Liam stood in the doorway to the bathroom between their rooms. Dirt and grass stains covered his shorts and tank top. "You kiss me and now you're going to run away?"

Theo shoved clothes in his bag. "I can't stay here. It isn't safe."

"Safe? Is living in your truck so much safer? Didn't hunters grab you while living there?"

He whirled on the beta, eyes glowing. "I'm not the one I'm protecting, Liam. How long do you think I can be here before I break it? Break your house, your family… you?"

Liam slumped a little, confusion clear on his face. "You're not-"

Theo didn't let him finish. "I wreck everything I touch, Liam. Everything. I'm toxic, poison. It's in my DNA, my parents, my sister, they were awful. It wasn't the Doctors who taught me to be manipulative and violent. They just added in ambush predator DNA."

"Bullshit!" Liam's eyes glowed, his jaw set. "I believe you that your family was terrible and the Doctors put coyote and wolf in your DNA. They even conditioned you to be manipulative and selfish, but YOU choose your actions. No one else." 

"You don't understand." Theo shook his head.

Liam gave a harsh bitter laugh. "You think you're the only one to get some bad genes?"

Theo shoved his phone charger in the bag. "What? Your bio dad also have IED? He hit you, your mom? I think being genetically designed to be an abusive killer is a little more to deal with than that."

"I don't know if he has IED. I've never met him. The police never caught him." Theo stopped packing and looked at the beta. "He did hit my mom. He actually beat her half to death before he raped her, I mean. He also beat the other four women he raped that year. One of them didn't survive." 

Liam put the duffle bag on the floor. He sat on the bed and patted for Theo to sit with him. "My mom never told me. I only know because I overheard her talking to my stepdad after I was bitten. I googled for the rest. She was afraid of me, my temper, afraid I would turn out like him."

Theo sat. "You're not like that, though."

"My mom said that the other night when I finally talked to her about it. She said what I overheard was a PTSD breakdown. She trusts me to make good choices."

"You do make choices, except about me."

"I chose to hurt Scott."

"Because I manipulated you."

"I still chose to attack him, and you chose to save me from the Wild Hunt, and again from the hunters, and a dozen more times since then. It's not about what's in you. It's about the choices you make. Just choose to do the next right thing."

"Did you really give me life advice from a Disney song?"

Liam grinned. "It's good advice, and Frozen 2 is awesome."

"You really think it's that simple? Just choose to do the right thing. Half the time I don't even know what that is." Theo looked at his hands afraid to make eye contact.

"We're Pack, Theo. Try talking to me," Liam said gently.

He swallowed the lump in his throat. "I want to kiss you, to be with you, but I don't want to hurt you."

"Relationships are always a risk. Sometimes broken hearts happen, but I don't think you would intentionally hurt me. You know how I feel, but I only want it if you do too. Either way you're still Pack, and this is still your room until you don't need it."

Theo licked his lips, and kissed him. They fell back on the narrow bed. Their hands and lips explored each other slowly and gently.

\---

The fort took up the majority of the living room. The inside was filled with pillows, cushions, blankets, a string of fairy lights along the roof and all four of the house's current residents. 

Boop Snoot had a pillow to himself, his front paws tucked in under his chin. Boudicca slept on a cushion in a position that made it look like she had been assembled by someone who lost the instruction manual. She snored squeakily. 

Theo and Liam lay on their stomachs propted on their elbows, their sides pressed together.

"What sounds better Roman Empire, Salem witch trials or World War II?" Liam scrolled down the list of documentaries. 

Theo rolled his eyes. "How about something fictional?" As cute as his boyfriend was he couldn't sit through one more boring historical shit show.

Liam didn't notice Theo's annoyance. "Reign? Medici?"

"Ugh! How about something NOT historical. Action based, preferably with explosions. That Assassin movie?"

"No. That guy looks like Stiles."

"Wha- Oh my God. I can't unsee that." Theo glared. "You just ruined my favorite movie."

"Vikings?"

"Not historical!" Theo reached for Liam's phone, but the beta rolled away. A small wrestling match ensued. Theo fought dirty, tickling his sides or kissing his neck. Liam managed to keep hold of the phone, though Theo got a hand on it as well.

Neither of them noticed the phone ringing, or the way their grapeling hands accepted the incoming call.

"Is there a reason you're covering your camera, Liam?" Theo quickly rolled away at the sound of Liam's mother's voice. "There you are! You boys look comfortable."

Liam blushed. "We were just deciding what to watch."

She didn't look convinced. "Uh huh. So is the snuggling a werewolf Pack thing or a boyfriend thing?"

"Mom!" Liam nearly shouted.

Theo chuckled in his ear, pulled him closer to his chest and smiled at the camera. "I'm still pretty new to the Pack, but I'm pretty sure it's a boyfriend exclusive."


End file.
